howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prickleboggle (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} The Prickleboggle is a Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in the DreamWorks franchise in School of Dragons. These dragons could range from small to large in size, and they were first discovered by Hiccup. It later became available in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Prickleboggle Egg.png Titan Wing Prickleboggle.png|Titan Wing Egg Prickleboggle eggs are oval, much like normal bird eggs. They are lime green with several brown spots on them. Hatchling to Adult Prickleboggles are green dragons with dark brown specks all over their back, neck and wings. Their snouts look similar to a Shivertooth's. They have two pairs of twisted horns, a long fin that runs down their back, and a large tail-fin that resembles the fin on their back. This dragon looks like a ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Species in terms of appearance. While these dragons are generally extremely small, no bigger than the size of a Fireworm, giant ones approximately larger than the size of a Nadder have been discovered. The large ones can intimidate other creatures with their size, horns and fins. Titan Wing Titan Wing Prickleboggles are red with blue spots and blue frill on their back and have a white belly. Abilities Healing Properties Prickleboggles can inflict minor damage with their blast; however, their blasts are also known to have impressive healing properties. They use these abilities to cure other dragons, and those dragons, in return, stay loyal to the Prickleboggle. Prickleboggles are able to calm and relieve others in chaos. With these talents, Prickleboggles have many close allies and bonds with others. Icy Blast According to Dragons: Rise of Berk, Prickleboggles also have an icy blast and very cold scales. It is possible that the Prickleboggle uses its icy breath to soothe the pain and inflammation of injuries, like putting an ice pack on a wound. Defensive Skin These dragons have thick and strong skin that act as a defense. Although they can still be slightly harmed by a dragon's fire, its not enough to inflict significant damage. This skin helps keep them safe while they heal their injured dragon friends. Behavior and Personality Prickleboggles are compassionate creatures who are extremely protective. They are normally quite calm and sensitive dragons, though a giant one appeared to be distressed in School of Dragons when its friend and symbiotic partner, the Catastrophic Quaken, was taken by the Dragon Hunters. Injured dragons who have been healed by the Prickleboggle usually stay loyal to it and have a close bond. They appear to be able to form symbiotic relationships with other dragons, in which the companion dragon defends the Prickleboggle and then, in return, the Prickleboggle heals the injured companion. Appearances Games School of Dragons This dragon was first introduced in School of Dragons, originally adapted from the book series' version. Though they were known to be extremely tiny, the producers made a larger subspecies, with a size more fitting for players to ride on. Dragons: Rise of Berk Rise of Berk then introduced this dragon and its Titan Wing form and gave it ice-blasting abilities. Trivia *The Prickleboggle is the first book dragon to appear in School Of Dragons. *This dragon was originally going to be called "Nettlewing".http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/really-needs-be-said#comment-312976 *The Prickleboggle bears a slight resemblance to the Thornridge. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:School of Dragons Category:Small Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Large Dragons